The Crescendo
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS - A companion piece to A Symphony At Dawn & Second Movement


Title: The Crescendo  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: I just checked, and CSI is still not mine.  
  
A/N: This is sort of a companion piece to A Symphony at Dawn and Second Movement. While reading those are not necessary, I would be pleased if you did.   
  
Grabbing her wrists, he could easily wrap his thick fingers completely around her small bones. The size difference, the sheer disparity between his body and hers, gave him a strong sense of power, a raw urge to dominate. Not to take without consent, but to take control and be in command of her every movement.  
  
He brought them up holding them on either side of her head. Their arms hanging there, suspended as if waiting to see what else would transpire. He pushed her slowly with his body fully pressed into her, feeling every muscle work as she was backed up, coming to rest against the wall.  
  
Pinning those wrists back, feeling the cool plaster and the heat of her at the same time gave him another odd sensation. A feeling as if he was experiencing everything all at once. Hot passion and cool resistance, a controlling dominance, yet the knowledge that she was truly the captor. He watched their hands for a moment.  
  
_Her hand on his, incidental contact which left him staring, heart racing, remembering his dreams. Upon hearing her shallow breathing, he looked up at her flushed face. With hope rising and before he could stop himself, the question was asked and plans were made.  
_  
Her head shifted, looking at each arm, pulling him out of his reverie and seeing for herself that he did indeed hold her there. A wild spark glimmered through her eyes momentarily; a fear at the loss of control, but replaced quickly with trust, knowing he would never hurt her. The game was on. A struggle against him increased the desire in each of them.  
  
Subtle looks passed between them, an understanding that this was consensual. He leaned his body deeper, a leg leading the way between hers. Pressing his thigh into her center as his chest met hers. Feeling the swell of her breasts between them, his grip on her hands loosened slightly as he found himself lost in the sweet sensation.  
  
_Walking across the parking lot towards the theater, first date jitters running rampant through his system; their hands brushed together. Grabbing, he took her smaller one in his so naturally, as if they had done this all the time. He chanced a look at her, shocked that he'd given no thought to that action. The grin permeating her face relaxed him.  
_  
Too caught up in the heat his leg had created, she missed her opportunity to rid herself of his God-given restraints. His broad chest, heat searing through three layers of fabric, caused her nipples to stand proud, poking out as if trying to gain his attention.  
  
He brought their hands together above her head, taking both of hers in one of his, freeing the other for exploration. He started in her hair, sweeping it down the side of her face. Stopping at the bottom of her ear, holding that place for his mouth to swoop in and plant a kiss there.  
  
_Her lips on his, so lost in their first kiss that he didn't hear the old woman walk by. Keys jingling shook both, breaking the kiss, a disapproving look causing a blush and mumbled apologies. Her neighbor safely behind her door, he kissed her again, easily slipping back into his dreamlike state, losing himself in the feeling of her lips on his.  
_  
Sucking that skin in his mouth his hand continued down her neck, pausing only briefly to feel her pulse pounding out its manic rhythm for him. Straight down to the center of her chest he continued. Stopping in the valley between her breasts, he could feel the slope of flesh on each side of his hand.  
  
Slowly trailing up one mound to its pinnacle, the center of attention where the hardened flesh disturbed the fabric which was trying to hold it in place. He squeezed it between thumb and forefinger, eliciting a sharp intake of breath, which was then exhaled into his ear.  
  
His leg pushed deeper on instinct into her center, the heat so intense he could feel it through his jeans. Certain he could also feel dampness there, his member twitched with pride. Loosing himself he bit, a little too roughly on her lobe that had found its way into his mouth.  
  
The moan that followed his overzealous nip, along with the thrust of her hips into him, reassured him that he didn't hurt her; that the bite had actually been enjoyed. Taking that as his cue, he applied the same amount of pressure to the nipple still in his grasp.  
  
Another thrust of her hips, and stifled shriek let him know that this had moved far beyond anything that could be completed against a wall. He had a need to take her, hard and deep, and he knew by her reactions that she had the same need.  
  
Swiftly scooping her in his arms, he carried her down the hallway to her bedroom. He had one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders while her arms clung around his neck. Her soft hair caressing his cheek as he lost himself in her fragrance.  
  
_A third date in which their finest was worn. He'd called in more than a few favors to get reservations at the last minute. She teased him that chivalry was not dead, as he carried her across an enormous puddle in the parking lot. She clung to him, heels well out of harm's way, as he enjoyed her nearness and soaked up her scent.  
_  
Leaning down he placed her on the bed and began removing her clothing one garment at a time. His slow methodical pace increasing the desire in both of them.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed he paused, just staring at her now nude form. Pale skin not before known to him, debuting on this very special evening, glowing, tinted slightly pink.  
  
He wondered briefly if this was its normal shade or if her arousal was the basis for the blush. He found himself looking forward to the morning hours to answer that question.  
  
Her beautiful breasts, average in size but wondrous on her, perky and puckered, her arousal evident there. Then the taper of her frame before the swell of her hips which gave way to her luscious long legs.  
  
One of a few attributes that made this woman different from all others; that made her Sara Sidle.  
  
Long days and longer nights, dreaming of her. Taking her there in thought, that which he could not have during his waking hours, he would again and again while sleeping.  
  
Her hand coming to rest on his, stroking his skin there he realized she was waiting for him. Undressing hastily he laid down with her, this woman he had longed to be with.  
  
And as he joined her, becoming one in every way, he was reminded of his dreams; a poor copy, a simulation with minimal stimulation in comparison to this, the actual event to which no dream could have prepared him.  
  
The sensation of her all around him, enveloping his very being. The softness of her skin on his. The evidence of her excitement easing his entry. The slight tremor of her body as he glides in. The scent of her filling his nose. Their sounds of enjoyment drowning out all other noise, leaving only them and the sensation of her everywhere.  
  
In her arms he's completely content and contentedly complete, wanting for nothing but to remain there for as long as she'll allow it. The gentle breeze from the ceiling fan; humming rhythmically above, caresses them. Their skin slightly chilled, but the heat from each other quells any goose flesh from forming.  
  
And so they sleep  
  
Half on him and half on the bed, her head rests in the slight dip between his pecs as her arm drapes over his stomach. One leg half-hazardly thrown over one of his, any movement causing his hair to tickle her sensitive skin there.  
  
The soft white sheet rising with the curve of her butt, stopping at the small of her back, so sharp the contrast against her sun kissed skin. As his arm holds her to him, the other is splayed out across the bed, his thick fingered hand resting on her pillow, empty and cold on the unused side of the bed.  
  
And the new lovers would argue, if they were awake, against the probability of either falling asleep in another's arms. Both too accustomed to sleeping alone, valuing their freedom of movement beneath the sheets. Claiming it impossible to fall asleep in such a manner.  
  
But that was before, a time when love was a fantasy and sleeping alone was the only option. A lie told to placate the want, the need to feel and to feel needed. A time when comfort and love were just a hope, a wish better left unspoken.  
  
Now is a time when want and need have been fulfilled and wishes granted. The loneliness; the sheer oneness gone, replaced not only with ecstasy, for that will diminish, but with contentment.  
  
A contentment shared as if they were long time lovers has come to them; those who almost threw it away not knowing what it was. Clutching now as if it were their sustenance, their spirit, their very existence.

End

Battus philenor


End file.
